Phantom Thief
by Natsu Yukili
Summary: AU Sakura is a master thief. But when she gets caught by the Uchiha brothers while trying to steal their heirloom, Sakura just has to question the cruelty of fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura is a master thief. But when she gets caught by the Uchiha brothers while trying to steal their heirloom, she just has to question the cruelty of fate.**

**Pairing will probably be Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke.**

**Phantom Thief**

**Chapter 1 **

Sakura walked into the brightly lit room. Noble men and ladies greeted each other and butlers bustled about. The clamor of voices and laughter reached her ears.

_So this is the Uchiha Mansion, huh?_

Squeezing past many gossiping ladies, she arrived at the bathroom. She reached into her purse and took out a piece of paper.

Target: Uchiha heirloom 

_Description: A blood red necklace made of the finest rubies in the world. Passed down from generations, the color is made to resemble the Uchiha bloodline limit._

Sakura folded the note and took out her lip-gloss, reapplying another coat. Passing the guards were actually easy, being that there was a whole mob of dressed ladies and gentlemen at the main door for the ball tonight. Sakura smoothed out her black dress and walked out of the bathroom.

_Time to meet the Uchiha boys._

"Did you hear – the ball was held so Uchiha-san could pick a lady to court!"

" I know! And they are both so gorgeous!"

Sakura scoffed. So this was the purpose of it all? A ball just so that one of those Uchiha pretty boys could get a wife and inherit the clan?

Sakura pushed through the crowd until she saw two men standing in the center of the crowd. One of them, probably her age, had a bored look on his face with tons of young women fawning over him. The other was taller, more built and was talking to other businessmen while keeping a nonchalant expression. Both had dark black hair although the elder Uchiha had longer hair tied in a low ponytail. She had to admit, they were both drop-dead gorgeous.

" Let's dance, Sasuke-kun!" All the women were head-over-heels over the younger Uchiha.

Emotion. One of the things that was dangerous to her job. Although she would love to be living an ordinary 16-year-old teenage life, Sakura's past didn't allow that. Both of her parents died early, leaving Sakura alone in the empty streets of Konoha city. That was, until her boss found her and trained her to be the master-thief she was today.

"Nii-san…." Sasuke grunted as two ladies took his arms in a tight embrace.

"Go dance with the ladies, Sasuke," was the monotone reply.

The younger of the two glared at his brother before heading off toward the dance floor behind Sakura. He rudely shoved her aside while the rest of the female population squealed in delight.

Not expecting the rough shove, Sakura stumbled backwards and almost sprained her ankle on her heels. _Jackass._

" I'm sorry. Did Sasuke do that?"

Startled that she had not sensed another presence, Skaura twirled around, and cursed when she lost her balance. Next thing she knew, her face was buried in a very built chest with strong arms circled around her thin waist. She unconsciously shivered when the man's hot breath fanned over her exposed neck.

"Not very lady-like are you?"

Skaura lifted her face to see the elder Uchiha's smirking face. Inner Sakura fumed. _We almost got killed over these shoes and all you do is smirk!_

Sakura kept her face black as she straightened up. " My deepest apologies for that incident, Uchiha-san." She almost frowned when amusement flickered over the man's handsome features.

"You certainly are different from other ladies I've seen tonight. Your name?"

He extended a hand.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at his statement. She was different? She met his hand with a business-like shake.

" Haruno Sakura."

" Uchiha Itachi."

Emerald eyes met with crimson. Sakura almost had a heart attack when she saw his red eyes. _Sharingan- the Uchiha bloodline limit._ She could've sworn that they were black when she first saw them. Did they change colors?

_Maybe he put on contacts just to scare us, _Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

Itachi must have seen her surprise because he smirked, gently lifted her hands to his lips, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Sakura's stomach was doing cartwheels the entire time. When Itachi planted a feathery kiss on the back of her hand, she blushed lightly and Inner Sakura swore that she was going to faint.

_Damn, that was **hot**!_

" It was a pleasure meeting you….Sakura." And with that he was gone. Sakura blinked. A fast as the blush came, it went away and was once again replaced by a bland expression. She inwardly reprimanded herself.

_Get it together Haruno, This isn't time to go gah-gah over some guy just because he kissed you on the hand. Did you forget the mission? Get the Uchiha heirloom!_

Sakura walked to another crowd of people. The flashes of camera blinded her. _Almost there…_

The Uchiha Heirloom.

It was amazing. A string of teardrop shaped rubies lined the necklace. The crimson red color was captivating. Looking at it, Sakura guessed it was probably worth more than the mansion itself. She looked back at the crimson.

_Itachi._

_Why am I thinking of that pervert?_

Breathless, Sakura pressed her fingers on the cool glass.

"Hey! Don't touch that!'

_Shit. _Sakura inwardly cursed and moved into the crowd again. When the ball was over, she would steal it.

She would steal it tonight.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Or trash it away?**

**Please no flames although critism is welcomed.**

**Read and Review.**

**-Natsu Yukili**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you everyone for reviewing andI hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Diclaimer: I realized I forgot this last time. I don't own Naruto.T.T**

**Phantom Thief**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura checked her wrist watch again. _1:30. _The number blinked back at her.

_Damn. _

She must have checked her watch for at least 50 times during the past hour.

_When is the freakin' party going to end?_

She sighed and laid her pink locks on the outside wall of the mansion. She was ready for the robbery already – she wore a black skin-tight top with a short side split skirt and knee length black boots. Her gloves were on and her pink locks tied up. After she had seen the target, she made her way outside the mansion. Although it had taken almost an hour since there were so many single men at the ball trying to get her to dance with them. After refusing politely a few times, she had finally gotten fed up and glared her way through the crowd. Was it the skimpy dress she wore or the extra makeup she had on?

_Girl, men are just pathetic when it comes to our smexy look, _Inner Sakura cackled.

If Sakura hadn't been so intent on getting out of the mansion without attracting attention, she would have sweatdropped.

_Geez, and I picked a black dress so I could blend in more._

Sakura smirked into the darkness. Almost time – it would only be an hour or more before everyone left and security gets down. If was always better to do a theft after a big event since the guards are too busy escorting people out and security was not as tight on the inside.

_Either way, we'll still steal it. Shannaro! _Inner Sakura cheered.

She checked her watch again. _2:00. _Sakura rechecked her weapon pouch. Kunais, check. Shurikens, check. Rope, check. Hidden daggers, check. Everything was ready. Sakura tightened her gloves and peered at the entrance from her place behind the wall. Itachi was talking with the last businessman. They laughed at a joke although Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying. Her eyes were focused on Itachi.

_Amazing how they look so alike._

Sakura remembered her second meeting with the younger Uchiha.

--------Flashback--------

Sakura made her way through the heavy crow. Somehow she had ended up on the dance floor. Someone pushed her roughly from behind.

"Move it, bitch! Sasuke's mine!"

Sakura turned around to meet a snotty looking blonde with baby blue eyes. Her arms were wrapped possessively around Sasuke, who in turn, looked annoyed.

"You're cutting off my circulation with that grip of yours, Ino."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She didn't sound a bit sorry at all. Intead, she snuggled up to him more. Sakura raised an eyebrow, the blonde was seriously all over the raven head. _What an air-headed girl._

Sasuke's onyx eyes traveled to the pink-haired woman. He smirked.

"Another fan girl, I presume? There's a line you know." He jerked his head toward a mob of young ladies fighting over the first spot of the line.

Inner Sakura fumed, _How dare he mistaken us for one of his-his…whores! Crush him! _

For once, Sakura had to agree with her inner mind. But instead of violence, she gave the arrogant man a sickly sweet smile.

" I'd rather die a thousand deaths than be a love-sick girl in your fan club, Sasuke-_kun." _She made sure she had emphasized on the –kun part.

Sasuke's smirk turned into an angry scowl and was about to retort but Sakura had already gone.

---------End of Flashback--------

In ways, they were so alike yet so different. Sasuke was more predictable, quick-tempered and rude. Itachi was more of a gentlemen, quiet, mysterious, the kind to always keep his cool. _And_ _a pervert._ She thought, remembering the time when he flirted with her.

Her eyes focused on Itachi's back as he shook hands with the man. When the man was gone, he turned his head and his blood red eyes met with Sakura's. Almost forgetting where she was, Sakura gasped and abruptly ducked behind the wall. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest. How could he have known she was there? Sakura glanced back but Itachi was long gone.

_He probably just thought a squirrel or something was behind us and looked, nothing big. For pete's sake, calm down Haruno!_

Most of the other rich business men that she stole from were usually just regular men who hired body guards and security systems to keep her out. Sakura never had a problem with breaking in and escaping. She was a phantom thief. What made Itachi any different from the other men who were too stupid to catch her? Trying to convince herself with that idea, Sakura secured her kunai pouch and rope before darting across the Uchiha mansion with only the moonlight to guide her across.

-----------------------

Itachi walked through the empty ballroom, his light footsteps echoing. He walked to the heirloom case and touched the cool glass. He thought back at that time he met with the pink-haired girl. The girl named Sakura intrigued him.

He knew though. He knew Sakura was a thief. He knew she was after the heirloom. But unlike any other she stole from, Itachi wasn't clueless. He had purposely ordered guards to evacuate the area. He wasn't about to put meaningless obstacles for the girl. He was much more dangerous than she would ever think. He saw her behind the wall and smirked. He was going to be the one pulling the strings this time.

_Let's see what your made of, Cherry Blossom. _

**So what do you guys think? I'm sorry if there isn't a lot of action in this chapter and I sincerely apologize for any occness.**

**Thank you Songstress of Victory, Aznmelon, Silver Fox Trot, Mfpeach, and LazyyShikamaru for reviewing for Chapter 1. Please do review for this chapter cause usually review are the only thing that keeps me writing. :D**

**I also have another fic going, my first one, Lost Treasure, and I would really apprecitate it if you guyschecked it out and gave me some feedback. Again, thank you all for supporting me...and also thanks to Silver Foz Trot and Aznmelon for pointing out mistakes on the first chapter. **

**-Natsu Yukili**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ Sorry for the long update...you know, finals and all that good stuff XD I also started a new fic Black Roses, a vampire fic if any of you guys want to check it out. well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Phantom Thief **

**Chapter 3**

Sakura lifted herself up the second floor window, collecting the rope that dangled behind. She almost memorized the structure and exits of the first and second floors. The Uchiha heirloom was at the ballroom, which was downstairs. Sakura was surprised at the sparse amount of guards around the mansion. Hell, there were practically none! This just made her more cautious of her movements.

Most other robberies on mansions she had done, the wealthy businessman usually put tons of guards and probably had laser beams and traps placed numerously around the area and target. Most were useless since Sakura trained to be very agile and easily avoided traps and knocked out the guards. Gripping a kunai, Sakura quickly descended the stairs, eyes scanning for traps.

_Odd, no laser beams or traps at all._

Now all between her and the heirloom was the empty floor of the ballroom. Emerald eyes darted through the dark room. Holding the kunai in front of her, Sakura scanned the area for any traps or anything that would cause this mission to fail. Seeing none, she quickly darted towards her target. The shine of rubies reflected from the dim light above flashed in her eyes.

100 feet

50 feet

25 feet

Sakura could feel the adrenaline pump through her system. She saw the glowing red jewels right in front of her. _Why isn't there security?_ Sakura frowned. Even the stupidest of men wouldn't just put jewelry worth millions just in front of a thief. But looking around, Sakura saw nothing but darkness everywhere except for the dim light that illuminated the nearby heirloom.

_I'll just have to be more careful._

20 feet

15 feet

10 feet

Sakura could almost touch the cool glass that surrounded the heirloom. _Just a little more – _

Her eyes widened when the light reflected off the hair think wires in front of the heirloom.

_Shit, a trap!_

With her trained body and reflexes, Sakura easily wove her way through the wires. Her emerald eyes narrowed as kunai knives whizzed toward her way.

_How troublesome._

Dodging most of them, Sakura took out her own knives and countered a few others. Landing swiftly, she winced when she realized her had been scratched during the volley of kunais. Clutching her bleeding right arm, she stood up and breathed out. Her concentration must have been really off not to notice obvious traps like that. She scowled and reprimanded herself for being so oblivious.

_Focus, girl, focus._

Sakura silently approached the jewel and skillfully picked the lock open and lifted the class case up. For a few seconds, she just stood there, admiring the dazzling work of art. With absolute concentration, her hand went to get the jewelry. Carefully lifting it out, she placed it in her pack at her waist. She slowly breathed out, suddenly aware that she had been holding her breath the entire time. Quietly closing the case, she turned around……

……only to meet cold Sharingan eyes.

Only her strict control of emotions prevented Sakura from screaming and tripping over herself. She let out a gasp and reflexes instantly came to her as she quickly unsheathed the dagger hidden at her left wrist.

_Since when…?_

Sakura had expected a lot of things from the prestigious Uchiha clan. She expected highly trained bodyguards, laser beams, floor traps, and all that good stuff. She did not, however, expect one of the Uchiha themselves to take care of a thief that planned to steal their heirloom.

_Sharingan eyes. Sasuke? Itachi?_

Since the lightly was dim and he was clothed all in black, Sakura couldn't make out the face hidden in the shadows. Shifting to a fighting stance, Sakura prepared herself. She made sure her emotions were in check and gripped the knife tighter with her good arm.

Her hard green eyes stared back defiantly at the crimson ones.

The figure suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

_He's fast._

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she shifted her position and slashed out with her knife.

_Clang!_

The Uchiha's kunai met with her blade.

Sakura smirked. Looked like she was going to have a challenge here.

They jumped away from each other and Sakura pulled out more kunais and threw them at the retreating figure of the Uchiha. She smiled in satisfaction as kunai hit flesh.

_Poof!_

The sound of a fallen log echoed in the room.

_He's a ninja?_

Sakura was shocked but didn't let it show. She scowled. Why didn't her boss warn her of this? She had expected both Uchihas just to be like other businessmen, hidden behind stacks of important papers on a desk, sitting in a high chair. She certainly was surprised when she saw one of them out here, _fighting _her.

And she certainly didn't expect them to be this good.

Sakura fought the rising panic that threatened to overcome her. Quickly sheathing her knife, Sakura searched for the nearest exit.

_Just beat the stupid Uchiha, Sakura! _Inner Sakura yelled.

As much as she wanted to do exactly that, her reasonable logic said no. She should've gone with the possession already instead of wasting time, as well as giving the enemy time to attack her. The reasonable thing to do now was escape.

Sakura was about to dash to the exit when unsuspecting hands grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the nearest wall before she could even react. Sakura gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Leaving so soon?"

The seductive, velvety voice was unmistakable.

_Itachi. _Sakura thought miserably. Her heart skipped a beat and her control of her fear weakened as panic rose within her.

She had never lost before.

And she refused to lose now.

Struggling with Itachi's amazingly tight grip, Sakura gritted her teeth, " Let…me…go!"

Gripping her hands tightly above her head, Itachi pressed against her body, whispering, "What if I don't want to?"

Sakura froze. The closeness of Itachi's body made blood rush up to her face and her breath grew short.

She was feeling fear.

Fear that seeped through her body like poison.

Fear that she hadn't felt since the day her parents died.

Itachi turned his Sharingan on her and the crimson eyes were the last thing she saw before blacking out.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Since school is almost over, I'll proably update more often . but please review since reviews are the things that keep me goingD**

**Review Corner**

**Silver Fox Trot: Wah >. You're so good at finding my mistakes...well I hope I did a better job on this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Leiral: Yes, yes I'll remember to drink my tea, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Midnight-Miko66: Thanks! Lol, I'll continue this so don't worry, and also thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I'm probably gonna make this an Sakura/Itachi in the end. Its working better in my plot so far so look forward to it!**

**The warmth of the Afterglow: I agree...I hated how Sasuke always rejected Sakura all the time. >. That coldhearted bastard..lol. Well thanks for reviewing!**

**The Assassin of the Night: Lol well this chappie is up soI hope you like it. I do intend keeping Sakura strong so look forward to that. .**

**LazyyShikamaru: I'm honored by your flattery bows down lol...anyways, I'm so glad you like this fic so much...thank you so much for reviewing. I hoped you like this chapter!**

**Also thanks to fluffysnowgirl, xxxSethKisaraxxx, Sporkk, mfpeach, and qtkag for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**I would also like to take a poll...would you guys want **

**Sasuke/Sakura?**

**or Itachi/Sakura?**

**I'm probably going to make this a Itachi/Sakura but I want to know my wonderful reviewer's opinion, so please review!**

**-Natsu Yukili**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N/ Sorry for the long update --. I was sort of out of it this week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**And thank you everyone that reviewed! Midnight-Miko66, mfpeach, tlml633, sakura5584, aznmelon, person, salenar, Flame Unicorn, The warmth of the Afterglow, xUchihaSakurax, Cherry-chan, dragonfly454, The Assassin of the Night, KiriKiri Mai, Earwen Telrunya, Arissa, Wolfs, hatefully, onigiri-kun. I love you all!**

**Not everyone voted but the results so far are **

**Itachi/Sakura 11**

**Sasuke/Sakura 3 (I'm surprised)**

**So this fic is goingto be Itachi/Sakura but I'll probably put in some Sasuk/Sakura moments, I'm not sure. I made this chapter longer than the other ones. So enjoy! **

**Phantom Thief**

**Chapter 4**

_"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" A 5-year-old Sakura peered into the dark room. Everything was silent. The pink haired girl gripped the edge of the door with anxiety. Stepping into the shadowed room, the girl took a tensive step forward._

"_Okaa…san…?" Another step. The faint light entering the dark room cast off an eerie shadow and distorted the shapes in the room. The little girl took another step and looked at her parents._

_Her innocent green eyes widened._

_Two bodies lay on the bloody floor. Crimson blood was pooled on the ground and blood splattered the staring walls of the room._

_Dead. They were dead._

_A scream pierced through the room._

_Blood…blood…so much blood…_

Viridian eyes snapped open and Sakura bolted up from the soft sheets that surrounded her. Cold sweat broke out on her brow. She put a hand to her racing her heart and concentrated to slow her quickened pulse. Her mind was still plagued with the bloody images of her parents' death.

_Murdered. _Her parents were murdered. _If only I were stronger back then…_

Sakura clutched the cream colored sheets that covered her.

_Wait…sheets…?_

Feeling the silky texture of the bed sheets, Sakura took in her environment with amazement.

_Wow…_

To say she was impressed would have been an understatement. The luxurious king-sized bed was only part of it. The dark cheery word furnishing and cream-colored bed set in the huge room definitely gave of the impression of a royal castle.

_So this is what it feels like to be royal._

Images of last night flashed in her mind. She remembered now. Trying to get the heirloom. Itachi's body pressed against hers. His husky voice. Blacking out.

_Those Sharingan eyes. _

Sakura assumed it was the sharingan that made her unconscious and triggered her childhood memories. Quietly, she stretched her sore muscles and lifted the silky bed sheets away from her body.

_Now for an escape plan._

Instinctively her hands went to her kunai pouch, but her fingers only met air. Looking down at her attire, she realized she was only wearing a skimpy white nightgown, which in her opinion, revealed way too much skin.

Her face paled, _no, no NO…he wouldn't have…_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Itachi sighed and checked the clock that hung on the opposite wall of his office. _2:40. _His meeting didn't begin until 3:15. Nonchalantly pushing his paperwork aside, his thoughts went back to a certain thief. He had been plagued with thoughts of the pink-haired woman lately, much to his disdain.

He smirked as he wondered about her reaction to her change of clothes. Standing up, Itachi made his way out of the office door.

_Time to visit the Cherry Blossom. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura went from shocked to angry. Very angry.

_That BASTARD! He thinks he can just knock us out and then **change** us? That idiotic closet pervert! When he comes here, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind! Shannaro! _Inner Sakura ranted on, giving random punches as if to imagine beating up a certain Uchiha.

Outside Sakura was also fuming. _How dare he! _She was just about to throw a lamp at the door when, coincidently, the door opened to reveal Itachi.

_Perfect. _

Using all her strength, Sakura picked up the lamp and aimed it at the smirking raven head. Itachi dodged the lamp as if it were a pebble.

"You do realize you're going to pay for that, right?" His silky voice hinted mock amusement.

"You bastard!" Sakura marched up to Itachi and got into a slapping position, but he caught her hand.

"Are you sure you should be doing that…with this?" Itachi's fingers traced up her arm until it touched her bandaged wound. He gingerly rubbed it, causing Sakura to wince at the stinging pain.

_That kunai wound…_

The odd sensation she felt came as Itachi's warm hand rubbed sensual circles on the wound. Realization hit her as she snatched her arm back as if she'd been stung. Automatically, her reflexes brought her leg to kick him at the side. He easily caught it and smirked.

"Not feeling so well to fight?" He was mocking her again, that bastard…

"You're lucky I don't have a kunai on me or your handsome face would be bloody with cuts." Sakura growled.

"Oh, so you actually admit me as being handsome?" Itachi's velvet voice sounded next to her ear. He was now leaning toward Sakura, making her bump into the back wall.

_Why am I bumping into so many walls lately?_

Itachi's hot breath on her exposed skin made Sakura lightly flush. With his palms pressed to the wall at the sides of her head and body pressed forward, he had Sakura pinned to the wall. His raven-colored hair brushed across her cheek, like strands of black silk.

_Oh so you actually admit me as being handsome?_

Her hands quickly went to Itachi's chest to push him away. His hard chest muscles felt warm under her hands.

"Itachi, please…"

"You haven't answered my question yet," came the murmured answer.

Sakura went red.

"T-that is…uh…I d-didn't mean to say that!"

Itachi chuckled and leaned closer. His head rested at the crook of her neck, his silk strands tickling her ivory skin. For a second, Sakura almost thought he was going to kiss her.

"Come in…Sasuke."

Confused, Sakura looked up at the door to see a scowling Sasuke.

"They're here." Annoyance showed through his words.

"Aa."

Letting go of Sakura, Itachi made his way to the door. Sakura blinked and then frowned.

"Just where do you think you're going, you perv –

"If you're wondering who changed you, my maid did."

God, she hated that smirk!

"Take a shower and dress…there are clothes in the drawer behind you."

Sakura looked at the huge bathroom behind her and tuned back at Itachi, but he was already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nii-san…you didn't forget about the meeting did you?" Sasuke glanced at his older brother suspiciously.

"No, I was merely…distracted," the elder Uchiha replied coolly.

_Distracted? Who was that girl back there anyway?_

" And I believe that it is none of you business." Itachi's cold tone almost made Sasuke flinch.

They walked into a huge meeting room. Several other important business leaders and the city elder were seated among the long desk. As soon as the two Uchihas walked in, everyone's eyes turned toward the two.

Finally, the head elder spoke, "Ah, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, we have been expecting you."

Itachi gave a curt nod and his crimson eyes traveled around the room, sizing everyone up. Moving toward the end of the table, he took an empty seat.

" I apologize for being tardy," Itachi's soft monotone voice rang out. He sat down on the empty chair. Sasuke grunted in agreement as he took his own seat.

After a few moments of silence, the elder coughed, as if to lighten up the heavy atmosphere. "Since you are now here, Itachi-san, we'll begin."

"I'm sure you are aware of your father's wishes regarding the Uchiha Corporation and inheriting the mansion." Receiving no answer, the old man continued.

" To inherit both the business and the mansion, your father's will leaves specific details required for this inheritance. And if I heard correctly, none of the young woman at the ball held two days ago interested you…"

"Why not get straight to the point, and stop repeating the facts?" Itachi's cold voice held a dangerous tone.

Silence.

A few men exchanged glances. The old man began again, "We have decided on 3 months, Itachi-san. As you fathers will clearly states, he wants his eldest son to marry a decent young women and inherit the corporation when he turns 20. And you are 20 right now, am I correct?" the soft voice of the elder echoed through the quiet room. He looked at Itachi.

"3 months? If I am not mistaken, it takes about that much time to set up a decent wedding." Itachi's sharingan eyes narrowed, the three black commas slowly spinning.

Another man spoke, "Please don't be upset, Uchiha-san. We will handle the wedding arrangements as well as everything else. If you do no wish to be the next heir, Sasuke-san will inherit it when he comes of age."

"We will give you 3 months to choose a wife. In due time, we will come back to check on the progress. Meeting adjourned."

The men rose from their seats and filed out the door. Itachi and Sasuke remained in their seats. Once the room was empty of the visitors, Itachi wordlessly got up and walked toward the door. Sasuke followed suit. Arriving outside the meeting room, Itachi's cold voice ringed out, " I will be in my room. Do not disturb me." And without a further glance back, he retreated to his room. Sasuke watched his brother's retreating back for a while before stuffing his hands in his pockets and striding the other way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rubbed the white towel thoroughly through her pink pastels, drying the wet locks of hair. The shower had refreshed her and loosened some of her sore muscles. Tossing the used towel aside, she took the comb that laid on the bathroom countertop and absent-mindedly brushed her pink hair, loosening knots and smoothing her tresses.

She found the clothes easily enough. The silk cream-colored blouse and black business skirt definitely gave her a more ladylike appearance than her usually thief attire. What she found strange was that the two Uchihas would even own women apparel when there were obviously no other women dwelling in the huge mansion except the maid, which were strictly restricted to wearing the maid uniform only.

_If you're wondering who changed you, my maid did. _

Ever since Itachi had said that, she felt somewhat guilty for throwing the lamp and then attacking him. But not enough guilt to wound her pride and actually apologize.

_He still deserved it, that pervert. _Remembering the way he had pinned her to the wall, Sakura felt faintly disturbed by their closeness.

She sighed,_ I should get going._

The only reason why she hadn't exactly broke out the window to escape was her fatigue over the fight and the mention of a hot shower was more than indulging. Now that she had a fresh change of clothes (not that the black skirt was exactly practical) she was at least feeling better to get going.

Putting down the comb and exiting the bathroom, Sakura walked to her pack of weapons and her changed clothes. Slinging the pack over her shoulders, she slipped on her sandals and walked to the paned window. Just as she grabbed the edge of the sill to jump out, muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"Leaving so soon?" Itachi's hot breath tickled her sensitive skin. Her instincts kicked up instantly, as she gripped the sill tighter and whipped out her leg to kick him in the abdomen. The arms left her waist instantly but a hand seized her ankle before she could jump. Pushing off the windowsill, Sakura used her temporary momentum to bring her free foot to kick at Itachi's side. Itachi expertly blocked her incoming kick and used his weight to bring them both to the floor. And Sakura, caught of balance by the sudden weight shift, incidentally ended up underneath the Uchiha. Left breathless, Sakura found herself gazing into the sharingan. Taking notice of their awkward position, Sakura blushed.

" C-could you get off?" Itachi's weight pressed Sakura small frame flat on the floor.

He smirked and got up, offering a hand, which Sakura accepted. Not letting go of the hand, Itachi led her to the coffee table in the bedroom.

"I'll let you go, but first I have something to say. And promise not to attack again?" His amused voice made Sakura roll her eyes. After two unsuccessful attempt, next time she would make sure he wasn't anywhere near her when she made her next move.

"Fine."

Itachi sat in an armchair, gesturing for her to sit in the opposite chair across the coffee table. As Sakura made herself comfortable, a maid brought in two glasses of red wine, both set on an elaborate silver tray. Itachi lifted his glass, while Sakura clumsily copies his actions. She had never had anything fancier than takeout most of the time, much less red wine in a mansion. Taking a sip of the bitter beverage, Sakura felt Itachi's intense stare on her. Before she could say something rude to the poker-faced man, Itachi's soft tone reached her ears.

"You currently have no place to stay."

It sounded more like a statement, though it meant to be a question. Sakura visibly flinched, the sudden remark affecting her more than she thought. For her whole life after her parents were murdered, Sakura lived in a small apartment, mostly paid by her thievery money. But half of the value stolen usually went to her greedy boss.

"What of it?" Sakura replied in an equally cool voice, eying the Uchiha suspiciously.

" I am merely suggesting that you are welcomed to stay here…if you would like to." Itachi sipped his wine casually, as if allowing her to stay was nothing at all.

His suggestion surprised her. Now that she thinks about it, her boss wouldn't mind her quitting; after all, thieves were mostly mercenaries and came and went as often as the seasons changed. But she was a thief! One that tried to steal their priceless heirloom!

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?" As much as she tried, she couldn't keep the suspicion from her voice.

Itachi close his eyes for a moment and then lifted his gaze and stared right into Sakura's emerald orbs.

"That you would pretend to be my wife."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? jk Anyway forgive me if this chapter sucked. -- I'm kinda making this along as I go. nervous laughter **

**First up, some reviewers asked if Sasuke knew about Sakura. Sasuke didn't know that Sakura was a thief nor was he aware of the fight. >> He was only aware of her when he saw her with Itachi in the bedroom but didn't recognize her. Sorry if I confused you!**

**And also when I was writing Sakura's "memory" I realized it was alot like when Sasuke's parents were murdered. -- Sorry if you didn't like that and forgive me for any cliches I might have done. **

**When Sakura said that the sharingan must have triggered her memories, it did not mean that Itachi used Tsukiyomi to "torture" her. He used mangekyo sharingan to make her unconscious. I'm not really well informed in Itachi'smangekyo sharingan soI'm sorry if this dosen't make sense >. **

**Note: If this story is on your alert or favorite list, please please review. I really like to know that people are interestedenough to drop a review. SoI want tothank all my reviewers again and especially those who reviewed every chapter!**

**Please read and review! Remember the more reviews the sooner the updates!**

**-Natsu Yukili**


End file.
